Pain that makes you change
by Tany22
Summary: A veces el cambio, llega por una profunda herida. Deseas nunca mas sentir dolor y te prometes que nunca volverá a pasar. Quieres ser más fuerte. Pero tu antiguo yo sigue dormido en lo profundo de tu corazón, y quien te hirió puede despertarla. Porque aunque no quieras, el es dueño de tu cuerpo y tu corazon. Y solo el puede hacerte feliz.
1. ¿Cuánto puede alguien cambiar?

**Capitulo 1: ¿Cuánto puede alguien cambiar?**

Era un día común y corriente en el instituto Seigaku, las clases habían comenzado hacia una hora y en la mayoría de los salones los alumnos prestaban atención.

Dentro de un aula en especial, un joven ambarino observaba el pizarrón con desgano y eso provocaba algunos bostezos de su parte. El profesor continuaba escribiendo en la enorme pizarra sin importarle que la mitad del curso ya estaba casi dormido.

-¡miren, miren ¿no esa Ryuzaki?!-dijo de repente uno de los jóvenes que estaba observando por la ventana, casi todos se amontonaron contra los cristales y el príncipe no pudo evitar guiar su mirada hacia allí también.

En la entrada, se encontraba estacionada una motocicleta Kawasaki Ninja plateada. Sobre ella se encontraba un hombre conocido para el tenista, cabellos plateados como su trasporte, ojos ámbares y atemorizante incluso más que los de Kaidoh. Ese hombre no era otro más que Jin Akutsu, antiguo estudiante de la escuela Yamabuki.

-siempre la trae ¿será su novio?-pregunto una de las chicas a sus compañeras las cuales se sonrojaban pensando en aquello.

El príncipe observo a su profesor que inútilmente intentaba que todos regresaran a sus sitios, y luego volvió su mirada a los culpables de semejante revuelo.

Frente a la moto hablando con el amenazador hombre, se encontraba una joven. Era alta y con una buena contextura física, para no decir burdamente que era sexy. Ella era rebelde y le gustaba usar la pollera del instituto mas corta de lo normal, atrayendo la mirada a sus largas y perfectas piernas. También usaba la camisa fuera, un buzo y varios anillos, pulseras y tres pircings en su oreja izquierda.

Su cabello sedoso y rizado, lo había cortado para que le llegara un poco mas arriba de la cintura y lo había recogido en una coleta hacia la derecha, que la hacia ver tan juvenil.

-¡seguramente va a besarlo!-dijo otra chica emocionada, el príncipe regreso molesto su mirada al aula.

Finalmente cuando la cobriza se despidió del hombre que la había traído y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, todos regresaron y continuaron en silencio los rumores.

El ambarino estaba molesto, todos eran muy escandalosos y armaban alboroto por cosas insignificantes. Ryuzaki siempre aparecía con Akutsu, pero aun así nadie se acostumbraba.

Luego de varios minutos de fingir interés en la clase, un ruido sordo saco a todos de concentración.

-¡Señorita Ryuzaki, debería tener mas respeto por esta escuela y comenzar a llegar temprano!-

-lo siento Wataru-sensei, es que tuve una mañana un tanto ocupada-sonrío la cobriza demostrando que no quedaba ni una sola pizca de aquella niña de trenzas.

-tome asiento-la joven no dijo nada mas y se dirigió al banco vacío a un lado del tenista, ni siquiera lo miro aun a pesar de que este le clavo su mirada.

El resto de la clase Ryoma observo como su compañera jugueteaba con su celular y mandaba mensajes sin importarle la clase en absoluto.

-¡Corran mas fuerte!-

-parece que no estas de humor Ryoma, como todos los días últimamente-dijo una mujer castaña de coleta-¿sucede algo?-

-nada importante-

-sabes, hable con todos y van a juntarse en el sushi de Kawamura ¿quieres ir?- el peliverde observo a su entrenadora y sonrío arrogantemente.

-como si esos Irian a dejar que no vallan, seguramente me secuestrarían-la entrenadora sonrío ante aquello-¡quiero verlos desesperados por aire, mas fuerte!-

-¡Si Echizen-buchou!-

Terminadas las prácticas el ambarino se ducho y luego salio cuando ya nadie quedaba en la escuela. Se aseguro de cerrar bien los cambiadores y continúo con su camino.

-¡Lucky…!-el gemido fue captado por el agudo oído del capitán pero este simplemente continuo con su camino, allí se encontró con lo que parecía ser Ryuzaki contra una pared y un hombre oculto en su cuello.-Lucky espera…-susurro la cobriza mirando firmemente al ambarino, mientras que acariciaba los cabellos pelirrojos de su compañero.

-que mala suerte…-sonrío el antiguo capitán de Yamabuki, Kiyosumi Sengoku. Su cabeza ahora se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de la cobriza y miraba divertido al tenista.

-esto no es un hotel-fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron al tenista, la cobriza sonrío y luego tomo al pelirrojo de la mano para comenzar a llevárselo.

-vamos Lucky terminemos esto en tu apartamento-el pelirrojo emitió un chillido de emoción y comenzó a andar con la joven, mientras tanto Ryoma los observo desaparecer.

Todos los antiguos titulares del equipo de tenis, se encontraban en aquel pequeño bar disfrutando de una cena de reencuentro. El único que estaba completamente retraído era el peliverde.

-¡Ochibi, bebe un poco mas y desahoga esas penas!-dijo un borracho Kikumaro a lo que le siguió un preocupado Oishi que se disculpaba por la actitud del acrobático.

-creo que es un buen consejo-dijo Momoshiro tomando asiento junto al príncipe, este lo observo con la misma fría expresión-no has dicho casi nada y Sumire-sensei dice que estas así de hace tiempo ¿Qué ocurre?-

-nada-

-no seas así conmigo Ryoma, soy tu mejor amigo-

-un titulo que tu te atribuiste-le sonrío el príncipe

-a veces eres desesperante-

-mada mada dane-

La puerta se abrió, y en ella aparecían Kaoru Kaidoh del brazo de una jovencita de cabello castaño y mirada gris.

-¡bienvenido Kaoru-san!-saludo Kawamura desde detrás de la barra

-¿es esa tu novia Kaoru?-pregunto Fuji el cual acompañaba a Kawamura pero sentado frente a el.

-¿no me recuerdan sempais?-pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

-¿te habíamos visto antes?-pregunto Oishi, la única que negaba con su cabeza era Sumire.

-¡los acompañe en todos sus partidos, era una gran fan!-

-si sobre todo de cierta persona fssssh…-refunfuño el de mirada carbón.

-¿Osakada?-pregunto Momoshiro de repente, y entonces todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-que bueno que se acordó Momo-sempai-sonrío la joven alegre

-hmp, no es tan estupido después de todo-agrego Kaoru comenzando una de sus tantas peleas con el ojivioleta.

-¿¡y a ti que te pasa Mamushi!?-

-ven siéntate aquí Tomoka-ofreció la entrenadora, la joven enseguida obedeció. Estaba un poco menos bulliciosa pero seguía siendo igual de positiva y enérgica que antes.

-¿Cómo ah estado todo en Seigaku Sumire-san?-

-bien, tengo que decir que los nuevos titulares necesitan todos una buena pulida ¿verdad Ryoma?-el príncipe acepto con la cabeza.

-y…Sakuno ¿Cómo esta?- la entrenadora suspiro y volvió su mirada hacia la taza de te en sus manos, todos los titulares prestaron atención a la charla.

-hace tiempo que no se nada ella, llega a casa tarde y se escapa muy temprano aun así llega tarde a clases sin decirme donde estuvo-comento amargamente-no se que sucedió con mi linda Sakuno, tan tierna y dulce-la castaña bajo su mirada-quizás si regresaras a Seigaku podrías hacerla recapacitar-

-me encantaría, pero ahora queda muy lejos para venir todos los días-

-¿las cosas están tan mal con su nieta?-pregunto Fuji

-si, no se que sucedió, pero un día de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en esta chica rebelde y arrogante-

Todo volvió al silencio y el príncipe bajo su mirada nuevamente, acto que fue notado por el ojivioleta.

-mmm…¿Qué sucede Sa-chan?-pregunto el chico pelirrojo de ojos celeste, estaba sin remera sobre la cobriza que ahora traía su pelo suelto y ya no llevaba camisa.-¿ya no quieres jugar?- Sengoku volvió al cuello de la joven y comenzó a morderlo mientras que con su otra mano se adentraba por debajo de la pollera de la joven.

-estoy un poco cansada…-admitió la ojicarmin, el antiguo tenista la observo infantilmente y coloco su barbilla entre sus pechos para observarla.

-¿no te gusto que Echizen nos viera?-los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa y miraron el techo, luego comenzó a levantarse y se sentó en el regazo del pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente.

-no seas tonto Lucky, si que eres molesto cuando no accedo a tus caprichos-dijo sonriente y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras jugaba con sus cabellos pelirrojos, lo que mas le gustaba al antiguo capitán.

-puedes pensar en el si eso te excita-susurro el pelirrojo, la cobriza lo empujo y se paro completamente enfadada.

-¡eres un idiota Kiyosumi!-dijo buscando su camisa que seguramente estaba caída por algún lado.

-jiji, adoro cuando te enojas…-

-siempre haces lo mismo-se quejo la cobriza que ahora se colocaba la camisa de su uniforme, Sengoku la acerco hasta el que se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, y comenzó a abrochar los botones.

-no puedes esconderme nada Sakuno, eres mi amiga-dijo clavando sus ojos en ella, la cobriza se alejo y busco su portafolios.

-voy con Jin a las canchas de alquiler, ven si quieres-seguidamente la joven azoto la puerta

Sakuno solo tuvo que decir una sola palabra para que a los diez minutos una reluciente Kawasaki Ninja fuera a buscarla, se subió a ella y se aferro al conductor como siempre hacia cuando se molestaba con Sengoku.

Minutos después se encontraban sentados en las escaleras del parque donde se hallaban las canchas de alquiler. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos llevaba una raqueta, iban porque era el único lugar tranquilo.

-odio que se meta en mi vida…-bufo molesta y apoyo su espalda en el pecho del peli plateado que estaba sentado un escalón mas arriba detrás suyo.

-eso te ganas por ir a "jugar" con el-respondió Akutsu cortante

-Kiyosumi no baka-susurro molesta, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y sospechaba que era su abuela así que lo ignoro

-¿no vas a atender?-

-nop-cerro sus ojos y reclino su cabeza en el hombro del joven, este suspiro y mordió su cuello

-eres realmente terrible- dijo luego, ella largo una contagiosa carcajada y beso al peliplateado en la mejilla.

-pero me quieres así ¿no jin-chan?-

Ambos se quedaron mirando con sonrisas cómplices, aunque la sonrisa del peli plateado era un poco mas escalofriante.

Akutsu Jin y Kiyosumi Sengoku, eran sus mejores amigos, la habían apoyado cuando ella se sintió completamente abandonada.

Lucky siempre había sido tierno con ella, la escuchaba y le daba consejos cuando así lo necesita aunque a veces se pasaba con respecto a aquello. Además de eso tenían una relación de "amigos con derechos" la cual solo servia para distraerse.

En cuanto a Jin, el era su confidente y protector, podía contar con el incondicionalmente y nunca la dañaría. Consideraba a Jin algo así como su hermano mayor.

Ellos la habían ayudado a cambiar, la habían echo mas fuerte.


	2. Indomable

**Hola de nuevoo jejeje, muchas gracias por leer mi historiaa, gracias por los comentario Bloddy-cherry kuriko-chan y AnikaSukino-5d, aquii otro capitulo de esta historia que intento hacerla lo mejor posiblee a pesaar de no ser tan buenaa!. Queria avisarles, que cuando la letra **_se pone de esta forma _**es porque son recuerdo e imagenes del pasado, o a veces cuando se habla por telefono!...bueno esto es todo muchisimas graciaaas besoos! sigan comentando**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "indomable"**

_-¡m-me me gustas Ryoma-kun!-frente a el se encontraba una pequeña cobriza de trenzas muy sonrojada y temblando-¡po-por favor sal conmigo!-se acerco a ella con su mejor sonrisa arrogante y probo aquellos virginales labios de una manera salvaje._

_-vamos Ryuzaki-dijo el luego de separarse, la joven ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos y se mantenía completamente sonrojada._

_-¡S-SII!-_

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el techo de su habitación, paso su mano por su frente para sacarse el sudor y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

No podía estar soñando aquello, no podía soñar con Ryuzaki, ella había quedado en el pasado.

Tomo el reloj despertador y vio que estaba llegando tarde.

-¡Ey Shonen, parece que no has dormido nada ¿has tenido algún sueño erótico que te quito el sueño?-sonrío de forma burlona su padre cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras, el joven tenista miro a su padre de la manera mas fría posible.

-¡mom, Nanjiro esta leyendo esas revistas hentai otra vez!-grito Ryoma demostrándole a su padre lo parecidas que eran sus sonrisas y gestos.

-tu maldito crío-susurro el samurai-¡Rinko no lo escuches, sabes que nunca te desobedecería…-el antiguo tenista se guío hacia la cocina aun con sus halagos hacia su esposa.

El príncipe comenzó a caminar hacia su instituto sin percatarse que no muy lejos lo seguía un gato himalayo.

Maldecía haberse quedado pensando en la nieta de su entrenador, por culpa de eso había soñado con el pasado y ahora su rostro se encontraba demacrado. Además, ni bien llegar a la puerta del colegio se encontró a la cobriza hablando animadamente con Akutsu, como todas las mañanas.

-Echizen-saludo serio Jin desde su posición apoyado en su motocicleta.

-Akutsu-respondió de la misma manera, se acomodo su bolso con su raqueta y continúo su camino.

-será mejor que entre-dijo Ryuzaki en voz baja y con diversión-¡me encanto la noche que pasamos, debería repetirse mas seguido!-algo rompiéndose sonó en la mente del príncipe pero evito darse vuelta o hacer algún movimiento inútil.

-primero deja que recupere energías-contesto el de pelo plateado-nos vemos- lo ultimo que se escucho fue el motor de la Kawasaki y luego silencio.

Ella caminaba delante del joven con arrogancia y desinterés, como solía hacer muy a menudo estaba perdida en su teléfono celular. De repente recordó el pasado, cuando era el quien la dejaba atrás o incluso cuando caminaban juntos.

La vio doblar en uno de los pasillos que daba para el lado contrario de su destino, se quedo viéndola. Aunque tenia unas ganas terribles de buscarla y llevarla con el a la fuerza, con la personalidad que tenia la cobriza ahora, seguramente lucharía con garras y dientes.

_Era invierno, y ellos se encontraban debajo de un árbol de cerezo el cual ahora tenía sus ramas cubiertas de nieve. La cobriza que se encontraba abrigada por su tapado soplaba sus manos para calentarlas, frente a ella el encantador ambarino la miraba firmemente._

_-hace mucho frío-sonrío dulcemente la cobriza, el joven observo como la nariz de esta se encontraba completamente roja y también sonrío. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, luego beso su nariz para finalmente apoderarse de sus labios._

_-conozco una manera de tomar calor-la cobriza le sonrío…_

-¡Echizen, presta atención!-dijo el profesor mas molesto de todos, el ambarino levanto su rostro adormilado y miro de mala manera al interruptor de tal hermoso sueño.

-si tienes tiempo para dormir, deberías tener tiempo también para hacer estas fotocopias después de clases-

-¿esta bromeando verdad?-el profesor le dio la mirada que decía claramente que si emitía alguna otra palabra seria suspendido.

El tenista bufo y esta vez puso su vista en la pizarra, fingió interés pero la realidad es que todavía recordaba su pequeño sueño, le hubiera encantado regresar a esa época.

La cobriza se encontraba en su lugar favorito, el único lugar donde podía estar tranquila sin sermones de parte de sus profesores o intentos de su abuela porque volviera a ser como antes.

Se apoyo en el barandal y inhalo el aire de la mañana, luego observo las canchas de tenis con un poco de agonía. Su celular comenzó a sonar, al ver el nombre en la pantalla atendió rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres Sengoku?-dijo fríamente la cobriza

-_hola Sa-chan ¿sigues enfadada conmigo?_-pregunto el hombre del otro lado del teléfono. Normalmente las cosas iban así, ella se enfadaba con Lucky, el se disculpaba y luego tenían sexo para festejar la reconciliación.

-si, no me gusta que estés hurgando en mi vida todo el tiempo-

-_solo estoy preocupado. La cara que pones cuando vez a Echizen, me preocupa_-

-eso no es asunto tuyo-

-_si lo es, eres mi amiga_-

-Lucky yo no quiero hablar sobre el, no quiero saber nada de el…-la cobriza fijo su vista en un punto en especial del suelo, donde creyó ver a un pequeño gato.

_-Sakuno tu decidiste cambiar por el daño que te causo y…-_ la joven se dio cuenta que no muy lejos del animal un grupo de chicos se acercaba.

-lo siento Lucky, terminaremos la charla mas tarde-fue lo ultimo que escucho el pelirrojo antes de que le cortaran, la cobriza rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba el gato.

En solo unos cuantos minutos estuvo afuera cerca de las canchas, no muy lejos de donde había visto al animal. Camino unos cuantos pasos y escucho risas, se acerco cautelosamente y observo.

-¡mira, mira, un gato!-sonrío un chico señalando al pequeño felino que se encontraba atemorizado.

-¿y si jugamos con el?-pregunto otro poniendo un rostro maléfico que hizo a Sakuno enfadar.

-¡dejen al gato en paz!-pidió corriendo para tomar al gato entre sus brazos.

-¡oye no arruines la diversión!-dijo uno molesto, en ese momento todos se percataron del cuerpo de la cobriza y su hermosa cara que a pesar de demostrar ira seguía tan precioso como siempre.-¿y que tal si jugamos contigo, gatita?-el chico tomo el mentón de la cobriza relamiéndose sus labios.

-¡suéltame idiota!-se levanto y con el gato aun en sus brazos comenzó a caminar lejos, otro joven la tomo fuertemente del brazo casi tirandola al momento de detenerla.

-¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?-

-no me toques-sus ojos carmín relucieron de una manera aterradora que hizo al chico que la tenia agarrada soltarla de inmediato.

-¿no es Sakuno Ryuzaki?-dijo otro

-¡e-e-es la novia de Akutsu!-cuando aquello se revelo todos comenzaron a retirarse espantados. La cobriza abrazo mas hacia si al pequeño animal que ronroneaba tranquilo, después de unos segundo volvió su mirada hacia el.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?-pregunto mirando al felino, este maúllo y comenzó a refregarse en ella. Sakuno le presto mas atención, era un gato himalayo muy bien cuidado, algo le era familiar-¿Karupin?-

-miauu-

-¡Karupin, eres tu, estas realmente grande!-dijo sonriendo y comenzando a apretujar al gato que ronroneaba aun mas.-pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Las clases terminaron y llego la hora de las prácticas, el capitán se encontraba un poco preocupado porque había recibido un llamado de su madre quien le contó que su gato no aparecía por ningún lado.

Tenia muchas ganas de regresar a su casa a buscarlo, pero tenia una responsabilidad como capitán. Mientras daba instrucciones a sus jugadores, no paraba de mirar el reloj de la escuela.

-si estas muy apurado Ryoma, podemos hacer una excepción y salir temprano-dijo su entrenadora cuando lo vio observar la hora por sexta vez en cinco minutos.

-no creo que sea bueno hacer eso-

-entonces se hará como digas-sonrío Sumire, su pupilo se quedo serio mirando los diferentes partidos.

La puerta de la residencia Echizen comenzó a abrirse lentamente, la mujer frente a la cobriza tenia un rostro preocupado que cambio ni bien verla.

-¿Sakuno-chan?-pregunto la mujer castaña con su cabello completamente recogido y un kimono verde oliva claro.-¡tiempo sin verte!-

-a mi también me da gusto volver a verla Rinko-san-dijo la cobriza quien aun tenia a Karupin en sus brazos, observo al minino y dijo-lo encontré en la escuela, estuvo a segundos de que unos delincuentes lo molestaran-

-¡Oh muchas gracias, Ryoma estaba realmente preocupado!-dijo la mujer- pero que modales los míos, niña por favor pasa, pasa- la mujer empujo a la joven hacia la casa y le ofreció tomar te.

La cobriza estaba muy nerviosa, había ido solo para devolver el gato y ahora temía que el príncipe apareciera en cualquier momento.

-oba-san no lo encontramos-se escucho la voz suave de Nanako acompañado por las quejas de Nanjiro, cuando ambos llegaron y se encontraron a la joven en el sofá junto a Karupin se quedaron sorprendidos-¿Saku-chan?-pregunto Nanako acercándose a ella

-si soy yo Nana-chan-la peliazul se tiro a abrazar a la cobriza, se habían echo de grandes amigas en un pasado.

Nanjiro sonrío de lado y tomo asiento frente a las jóvenes.

-aquí esta el te-dijo Rinko dejando la bandeja en la mesa que separaba a ambos sillones. La castaña observo como la atmosfera había cambiado en solo segundos con aquella joven presente. Todos se sentaron a conversar y a interrogar a Sakuno sobre su vida.

-te hemos echado de menos ¿verdad Nanjiro?-dijo la castaña mirando a su esposo, este afirmo levemente perdiéndose en las piernas de la pequeña Ryuzaki, las cuales no eran las mismas que el recordaba-¡Nanjiro!-se quejo la mujer dándole a su marido un buen golpe en la cabeza-mira que pervertido eres-

-Rinko, solo admiraba los cambios de Sakuno ya no es la misma-la cobriza bajo la cabeza.

-Ryoma también te ah extrañado-los ojos de la cobriza se abrieron de pronto-no se porque decidieron terminar su relación, pero desde entonces su frialdad incremento y casi nunca nos deja saber que es lo que le sucede-

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de la puerta, el corazón de Sakuno comenzó a palpitar sonoramente mezclándose con los pasos que se acercaban. Finalmente el tenista se quedo allí observando a su familia y a su gato que se hallaba en las piernas de cierta cobriza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto frío

-¡Ryoma, Sakuno encontró a Karupin dice que unos pandillero lo estaba molestando ella lo salvo ¿verdad querida?!- Sakuno afirmo levemente, pero la realidad es que estaba pérdida en aquellos ojos ámbar que volvían a hechizarla, cosa que no deseaba.

-creo que deberías agradecerle-añadió la madre del príncipe.

-nosotros los dejaremos solos-dijo Nanako parándose

-¡que buena idea Nanako!-a pesar de las palabras de Rinko, Sakuno pensaba que ella sola con el ambarino no era una muy buena idea.

-iré afuera-la voz juguetona de Nanjiro resonó-aprovecha Shonen, a lo mejor te reconcilias y consigues dejar esos sueños eróticos que te atormentan-

-¡mom!-se quejo el tenista, en unos minutos la mujer comenzó a subir las escaleras y su esposo la siguió desesperado gritando "no Rinko, mis revistas noo"

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-pregunto el príncipe fríamente cuando se quedaron completamente solos.

-tu madre te lo dijo, vine a dejar a Karupin-

-podrías haberlo dejado e irte-

-esta bien, entendí que no quieres saber nada de mi-dijo la cobriza levantándose para irse, el tenista la tomo del brazo y la sentó.

-no hemos terminado-

-¿entonces que es lo que quieres?-dijo la cobriza con su mirada desafiante.

-que me digas que sucedió contigo-

-no se a lo que te refieres-

-¡si lo sabes!-se acerco a ella, quedando a solos unos centímetros de su rostro-ya no eres la misma-

-¿y a ti que demonios te interesa?-ella también se acerco-ya no soy tu novia Ryoma, no puedes estar metiéndote en mis cosas-

-es porque eres mi ex novia que te lo estoy preguntando, tu abuela esta muy preocupada-

-¿es solo eso, por mi abuela?-dijo con un tono molesto-debería saber ya que a ti no te intereso-esas palabras fueron dichas con tristeza y rencor, el tenista la observo y luego la tomo del brazo para llevarla hasta su habitación donde ambos se encerraron.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-

-demostrándote que me interesas-seguidamente el joven la tiro sobre la cama y se coloco sobre ella, lo primero que hizo fue tomar sus labios con pasión descubriendo que los besos inexpertos de la cobriza habían desaparecido. El había sido el primero, pero ciertamente no el ultimo.

-Ryoma suéltame-pidió con suplica cuando el beso termino, el príncipe no escucho y esta vez se dirigió hacia el cuello de la cobriza y dando cortos besos fue bajando hacia su clavícula.

Sakuno sabia que si no paraba en aquel momento, probablemente lo terminaría haciendo con Ryoma. El sabia que puntos tocar, y había sido el quien la había entrenado para todo aquello así que sabia exactamente que hacer. Sus manos acarician sus piernas y subía por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus pechos, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder.

-¡no quiero esto!-dijo logrando así empujar al príncipe lejos de ella, sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos como si quisiera largarse a llorar, pero no lo haría no frente a el.

-¿estas completamente segura?-pregunto el clavando sus salvajes ojos ámbar.

-¡s-si!-la cobriza se levanto e intento arreglar su uniforme-¡para esas cosas lo tengo a Lucky!- ella sabia que aquello molestaría a la paciencia del príncipe así que sonrío altaneramente y dijo-quien tengo que decir sabe satisfacerme-seguidamente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, ni bien abrirla esta se volvió a cerrar por la fuerza del tenista quien la tenia acorrálala.

-Ryuzaki, tu no puedes mentirme-sonrío largando su aliento a centímetros de los labios de la cobriza-yo fui el primero, conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo y se que me deseas como yo a ti-

-sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre-dijo, los ojos carmín lo retaban y el solo podía burlarse de ella-tu perteneces al pasado Echizen, mi cuerpo ya no te necesita-seguidamente la joven volvió a abrir la puerta y abandono la residencia Echizen.

Ni bien escuchar la puerta de salida siendo cerrada por la ojicarmin, el príncipe se metió en su habitación nuevamente. Una vez allí, se tiro sobre su cama con sus ojos tapados por su brazo. Tenía muchas sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, deseo, ira, celos, amor y todo por culpa de esa chica tan molesta.

Ella era realmente salvaje, pero juraba por su nombre que la domaría, ella no era ninguna bestia mas bien una gatita asustada que buscaba defender con uñas y dientes su maltrecho corazón.


End file.
